


Madzie, Max, Magic & Mischief

by bekochan



Series: Malec and Family: Warm-ups [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring older sister Madzie, Family, Gen, Malec shows up at the end, Mischievous younger brother Max, They have an abundance of them to pick from, Why didn't they get a babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekochan/pseuds/bekochan
Summary: When the dads are away...





	Madzie, Max, Magic & Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a little warm-up I wasn't going to share but my Beta suggested I should. It's a few years after both Madzie and Max have been adopted by Malec. I made them a little closer in age.
> 
> These characters are owned by CC and the Shadowhunters show.

Madzie sat at the table kicking her legs, still not quite able to touch the ground with her feet. 

“Stop it!” a voice yelled below the table.

She looked under the table and saw nothing. She shrugged and sat back up. She tried to focus on the crayons as they danced over the coloring book, her magic glowing softly around each one. She screwed her face up in frustration as some moved out of the lines of the drawing. They all dropped to the table, some rolling over the edge down to the floor. 

“Ow!” the same voice cried out.

Madzie quickly looked over the edge of the table but again nothing was there. 

“Max, where are you? I know it’s you.” His mischievous giggle bubbled out of nowhere. It was like he was right in front of her but no one was there.

“Knock it off, Max, I’ll tell on you.” She hopped down from her chair and crept slowly around the table expecting to bump into him somehow.

“Oh yeah? Who? No one’s heeeeEEEeeerrreeee,” Max said drawing out the last word like the cartoon ghosts on tv. His voice came from the other side of the table so Madzie ran as fast as she could to the other side to catch him. The chair she had vacated suddenly fell over.

“Ow! Ow! Dangit!” Max’s voice came from near the turned over chair. 

“Max, you ok?” Madzie asked rushing over. 

“No, I think I did something but I can’t tell.”

“How come?” She heard him sniffle. The light shimmered and then her blue-skinned brother was suddenly there, sitting on the floor and clutching his knee. 

“I was invisible. I couldn’t see my knee.”

She looked down at his knee and saw blood gushing from a cut. Madzie quickly gathered some magic around her hands and placed them on his knee. He sniffled a couple more times before he wiped his nose on his sleeve. His tears dried up as the wound healed. She pulled away when she was done. He stood up and moved his leg, checking his knee. 

“Thanks, Madz. Sorry for trying to scare you,” he said, not able to bring his face up to look at her. 

“I wasn’t scared,” she shrugged. 

“Oh.” Madzie smirked when he looked upset at this. 

“Takes a lot more to scare me.” She put an arm around his shoulder. “Now, you get to tell me how you did that.”

He grinned up at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the library. He pulled her over to their father’s desk and pointed at an open book. 

“Max! You’ve got to be careful!” she cried as she slammed the book closed. “You could have been hurt!”

“Well, I was hurt,” he said with a smirk and grabbing his knee.

“No, I mean really hurt. Ayah doesn’t want us to go through this stuff on our own.” Madzie pushed her brother out of the library. 

“But I’m booooorrrreeed,” Max cried. 

“Come color with me,” she said heading back to the table. She flicked her hand and another coloring book appeared on the table. “You can work on my ocean creatures one.”

His eyes lit up. “Did you already do the starfish one?” She shook her head. He smiled widely and grabbed the coloring book and sat at the table. She went over to the fallen chair and set it upright. She grabbed a couple of juice boxes from the fridge and sat back down. The crayons she had been using glowing with smoky magic flying up from the floor and the table to continue their dance on the page in front of her. Her eyebrows furrowing as she concentrated on staying in the lines. She wanted to give this picture to Clary and wanted it to be just right. 

Max grabbed a fistful of crayons from the bowl and dug through them to find the right yellow to start on the starfish. 

After a while a portal appeared in the living room and Magnus and Alec walked through. They smiled at the view of their kids silently coloring away. Alec leaned over to Magnus and whispered, “No way it’s been this quiet the whole time.” Magnus laughed softly and said, “Not a bet I would take.”


End file.
